CRIME TRAVELLER - THE MISSING MURDERER
by covblazebabe
Summary: Crime Traveller is a 1997 science fiction detective television series produced by Carnival Films for the BBC based on the premise of using time travel for the purpose of solving crimes. There should have been another series in my opinion, but sadly it was not to be, so i shall write the second series (Michael French fans will love this - i hope)
1. Chapter 1

_**Back ground; **_  
_**Crime Traveller is a 1997 science fiction detective television series produced by Carnival Films for the BBC based on the premise of using time travel for the purpose of solving crimes.**_

_**Anthony Horowitz created the series and wrote every episode. He got the idea while writing an episode of Poirot. Despite having over eight million viewers on a regular basis, Crime Traveller was not renewed after its first series, because according to Horowitz, "The show wasn't exactly cut. There was a chasm at the BBC, created by the arrival of a new Head of Drama and our run ended at that time. There was no-one around to commission a new series...and so it just didn't happen."**_

_**The final episode of the series was followed the next week by the first episode of Jonathan Creek, which became a popular long-running crime series.**_

_**The above text is taken from the net, now because there was no second series iv decided by request to write it, with a cheeky twist! This is M rated! Be prepared for some steamy chapters!**_

_**As always I hope you enjoy reading! I'm not sure how much this one will appeal to anyone but have wrote casualty for so long I thought it was time to add some variety!**_

_**Please comment or review! And sit back and enjoy chapter one!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Slade awoke suddenly, sweat pouring off him, he sat up and looked around, he'd fallen asleep on the sofa, looking round his near empty flat he knew there was something missing in his life, in his heart,

He was a detective, a dam good one and proud of it, his work took up his whole life.  
Although for the last year his ability to solve crimes had not been down to his mental ability, it had been down to being there in the right place at the right time.

No he wasn't involved in the crimes he's solved - he was a time traveller.

Holly Turner the departments science officer was the daughter of professor Frederic Turner, who had before his mysterious disappearance had built a time machine, Holly had told Slade the real story behind it.

The last time her father travelled he couldn't get back to the machine in time, he was trapped in a loop of infinity, this meant always living the same days, travelling back in time and doing it all again.

Slade himself had, had a few close calls but had come up smelling of roses, he smiled to himself at the thought, lying back down his mind ran through his and Holly's time travelling adventures, they had some good times.

They had become extremely close during the last year, but Slade nor her had ever tried taking their relationship further, it had always remained professional, something Slade wished he could change, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her, his knees became weak and his smile was uncontrollable.

"Right miss Turner, your getting it" he spoke the words aloud before settling back down on the sofa.

The next day he strolled into work late as usual.  
"Your late Slade" spat Morris trying to un staple his tie from his desk.  
"Good morning to you too" answered Slade a smile spread across his face.

"Quiet everyone" came the chiefs voice, chief Kate Grisham was the leader of the department and often a thorn in Slade's side.

"There's been a murder, a professional footballer collapsed after a match in the changing rooms, his team mates left him after he came round at his request, he was later found dead, stabbed, whipped and tied up in the showers, according to doctors on scene, because of the brutality here the man has been left as he was found for investigation purposes"

"Kinky those footballers" chuckled Slade pouring himself a coffee.  
The chief shot him a 'shut the fuck up' look before continuing "Slade I want you down at the scene ASAP, take Holly with you, you have to move fast on this one, we have a reputation to keep"

Slade did his usual rolling of the eyes and politely nodded, he waited for Holly to get her things together then they set off.

In the car the atmosphere was tense, Slade could feel it, he wanted to tell her how much he liked her, he didn't want this professional relationship to carry on, he wanted more.

"Holly" he started.  
"Slade" she answered with a smile.  
"Um I was wondering if you were free this evening?"  
"Free?"  
"Yes, I mean you know, no science conventions, no mad scientist anonymous meetings"  
Holly giggled, a giggle that made him melt, he felt a tingle down below "No not busy tonight" she answered

"Oh good, so you maybe fancy going for some dinner?" He asked flashing her a smile.  
She smiled back and replied "Slade I'm not letting you use the machine, a meal won't change my mind"

He grunted and tutted "I didn't mean that, I'd just like to take you for a meal that's all"

"I'll think about it" she said with a grin as they parked up in the car park.  
She let herself out the car and opened the boot to get her forensic gear to hand.

Slade slapped his own hand "be seductive!" He muttered before getting out and following Holly inside the football stadium and toward the crime scene.

The poor victim was still tied to the shower pipes, blood poured from his stomach, his intestines could be seen as the knife slashes in the skin were so deep.

"Jesus christ" said Slade placing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself gagging.  
Holly on the other hand had seen some sights through the years, similar to this and was all to use to brutal murder victims revolting injuries "right I'll get to work" she said opening her case and examining the corpse before her.

Slade went outside blood and guts wasn't his strongest point, he stood waiting for Holly, planning the evening ahead, he planned a nice meal, good food and wine, then he would take her back to his place and tell her how he really felt.

"Slade" came Holly's voice "all done"  
He smiled and escorted her back to the car, he couldn't wait any longer, he looked into her eyes "Holly, there's something I want to say, something I need to say" his words came fast and desperate.

She looked at him seemingly confused "what?" She said with one of those 'take me now' giggles.  
He took her hand, placed it in his and looked her deep in the eyes "I really like you"

She pulled her hand away "Slade we are working" she answered still giggling.  
"Holly if I don't say it now I never will" he said with a pleading tone, he prayed she would listen.  
"What?" She whispered as his head moved closer to hers "Slade your worrying me" she said still giggling.

He didn't answer, he planted a kiss on her lips, put his hand on her leg, the kiss turned into a full blown snog, her hands were all over him, his hard on showed up like a stick in the mud "I want you Holly" he panted.

Soon she pulled away "Slade not here"  
"Holly iv wanted you for so long" he whispered starting to kiss her neck.  
"SLADE NO" she insisted pushing him away.

He was confused "Holly I thought..."  
"There's a time and a place" she snapped interrupting him.  
"Oh there's no one around" he replied kissing her hand softly, the kisses moved up her arm and back onto her neck, she let out a moan...  
"SLADE!"  
"Ok! Ok, we can wait till later" he said adjusting himself.

He started the car trying to fight his urges, they stopped at the traffic lights, he turned his head and looked at her, as he went to speak she placed a finger over his lips "later" she said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded before speaking "iv been counting down the days for us to..."

BEEEEEEEP! "GET A MOVE ON SUNSHINE" came an irate drivers voice from the car behind.

Slade laughed "the general public eh" he said with a chuckle...

_**Thanks for reading guys! Should I continue?**_

_**Twitter **_  
_** covblazebabe**_

(I reply to all tweets)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people here is chapter 2, as you will see I have now thought of a title for this story, I'm calling it 'The missing murderer' please let me know what you think via review, comment or twitter! And thank you so much for all your support so far! You keep supporting I'll keep writing - the support makes it all worth it! If I brighten only one persons day that's enough for me! Enjoy chapter 2!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The pair of them returned to the office and explained their finding to Grisham, who seemed in a bad mood as normal.  
"I think there's a possible chance that this was a crime of passion" stated Slade.

The chief shot him a look "elaborate?"  
"Well the way the man was found, I mean he couldn't have tied and whipped himself could he? Let alone sliced and diced himself"

After some brief conversation Holly and Slade parted, he was to make some calls to the people close to the murdered man, and Holly was to chase up forensics for this case, along with a few she had been working on that had some loose ends that needed tying up.

Lunch time came and went and by the early evening Slade was losing the will to live, this wasn't how he was use to solving crimes, all this research, collecting puzzle pieces then carefully putting the chain of events together.

He didn't mind admitting that the time machine had made him lazy, before he would be handed a case in the morning and have it wrapped up by the evening.

"Earth calling Slade! What have we got?" Came the chiefs voice from beside him, he was so deep in thought he hadn't realised she had been fluttering round his desk.

"Thomas Batt, 27 years old, also know as Batty, physically fit and active for his age" began Slade tapping his pen on the desk "he is said to have had a taste for the good life, enjoyed golf, fishing, travel and exotic places, oh and of course football"

"And?" Snapped the chief impatiently.  
"Well he collapsed after a match, his mates left him be at his request and the rest we are yet to find out"  
"Slade are you telling me that in actual fact you have been sat here all day and you haven't really found out anything?"  
Slade shrugged his shoulders before answering "in a nutshell yes"

"Slade you don't half go around the houses at times! I want this case wrapped up by tomorrow night or you will be looking for work elsewhere!" She warned him firmly.  
"That's a bit harsh" he said shocked.  
She faced him with folded arms "lately I don't know what's been up with you? Cases are either being left open or handed over to other people, your mind is clearly not on the job"

He couldn't really answer her back, he knew she was right, he had been lacking in enthusiasm recently, things had been hard, the crimes seemed impossible to solve and now he didn't have the help of the time machine.

Then there was these crazy feelings and urges he was getting towards Holly that seemed to be becoming a daily struggle.

"Are you listening to me Slade!" Snapped his chief.  
"Eh? What? Yes, yes of course" he stuttered.  
"Oh forget it Slade get home and get some sleep, I want this..."  
"Wrapped up by tomorrow evening I know!" He interrupted grabbing his eccentric yellow jacket and placing it round his shoulders.

"Slade, you ready to go?" said Holly appearing from her office.  
"Good timing" he replied with a smile.  
They walked out of the building together in silence.  
Holly unlocked the car and they both got in.  
"Your not your usual self" she said in a worried tone "something wrong?"

Slade shook his head and placed his hand on hers "I'm alright, just Grisham, she was... Nothing it doesn't matter, let's go for that meal eh"  
Holly reluctantly started the car and began driving, she knew there was something wrong, he had been reasonably cheerful today, but now he seemed deflated and upset.

They got to a pub just on the outskirts of town, they had recently began coming here to avoid bumping colleagues.

Before settling at their table they ordered some food and wine "so you want to know what iv found out?" Questioned Holly moving her seat closer to him.  
This of course got his attention and he smiled at her "what's that then?"

"Well I spoke to the football teams coach earlier, he was very helpful, said that upon going through the victims things he found some steroids"

Slade grunted "means nothing, half of these footballers these days are probably on something to help their game"  
Holly was surprised at his response.  
"Bloody get paid millions to kick a ball round a field" he continued bitterly.

"He could have overdosed on the steroids, that's maybe why he fainted after the match, maybe there were other drugs present, we are going to have to wait for the toxicology report to confirm or rule out that but its a start" informed Holly taking a sip of wine.

Slade grunted and took a good mouth full of his "still doesn't explain how he ended up in the showers in the state he was in" he spat.

"Slade what the hell is wrong you?"  
He took a deep breath and finished his glass of wine, after pouring himself another he told her about Grisham's threat.

She took his hand and lent in to kiss his cheek "let's go back to yours" she whispered seductively.  
"But we've ordered food and.."  
"Shush" she replied placing her finger over his lips and helping him to his feet, she led him out to the car and began kissing him passionately.

The drive home was silent, every now and then they would exchange glances, passion bubbling between them.

They reached Slade's flat and fell through the door kissing, touching, moving round the room knocking things over, undressing each other.

Soon they were lay naked side by side on the sofa, their clothes scattered round the room, they kissed passionately, she could feel his stiff cock pressed against her thigh "I want you Slade" she whispered pleading and hungrily in his ear.

He groaned as he pulled her leg into a bent position so she could rest it on his hip, he teased her clit with his hard throbbing love muscle, her breath on his face turned him on even more, he wanted her so much right now, but wanted to please her as much as he could.

"Ooh Slade" she moaned wiggling round trying desperately to make him enter her.  
He kept teasing her until he felt the gush of her orgasm, just as she was coming he thrust his cock inside her, making her groan louder, he moved fast and deep until she had finished and then slowed down.

He was so close, his balls were tight and tingling, by the look on his face Holly could tell he was almost ready to fill her, she made him change positions so she was on top, on top and in control, she took him as close to a climax as possible and then stopped to flop down for a kiss, she then road his hard dick like she was riding a winner in the grand national.

"Ooh Holly NOW!" He groaned screwing his face up in pleasure, she got faster and they came together soaking each other in sweat and bodily juices.

An hour later they had taken a shower together and were cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa, neither could really believe what had occurred this evening, of course it had been on the cards for a while but nothing had ever happened.

He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek "Holly?" He said with a smile.  
She returned his smile and tilted her head "yes" she answered.  
"Well I was thinking seeing as the machine is technically half mine, maybe I could use it tomorrow sometime?"

Holly narrowed her eyes "what?" She said in a raised tone "what the hell did you just say?"  
"Well I did get you the crystal" he reminded her "I mean you did say it was the single most expensive part of the machine and that your father had to sell his house to afford it"

"I know what I fucking said" she yelled bolting to her feet "is that what tonight was about? You buttering me up just so you could use my machine! MY MACHINE Slade!"  
"What? No, no of course not I just thought that..."

"You complete and utter sly conniving wanking spunk eating bastard!" She interrupted grabbing her clothes and getting dressed.

He jumped to his feet "Holly wait you've got it all wrong, you misunderstood what I said!" He pleaded, but it was to late, she was already fully dressed and heading for the door.  
He chased her, grabbing her arm he pleaded and apologised again.

"Slade! You are the pits" she screamed in his face as well as promptly kneeing him in the bollox and then leaving.

He hit the deck like a ton of bricks "Holly!" He squeaked trying to catch his breath "I'm SO..RR...Y" ...

_**Thanks for reading people, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! **_

_**Twitter; **_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back people its time for chapter 3, as always I hope you enjoy it, please comment or review!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

A new day dawned and Slade had spent the night on the sofa, he hadn't got a wink of sleep, the previous night had been a complete disaster.  
He hadn't meant to hurt Holly, his mouth needed a backspace button, she had taken his question the complete wrong way.

He threw the covers away and made his way into the shower, he some how had to make Holly see that on this occasion she was in the wrong, maybe his choice of words and timing hadn't been perfect, but he was man, and never thought things through before speaking.

He grabbed a shower and got dressed, he picked a dark green shirt and some bright blue combat pants for work, standing before the full length mirror fastening his belt, he planned an apology speech to relay to Holly.

It took him half hour to reach HQ just in time to see Holly's car pull up in the car park "Holly!" He called his walk breaking into a jog.  
She turned and took one look at him and walked inside.  
Slade followed "Holly, please will you just listen to me!" He shouted.

She reached her office promptly slamming the door in his face.  
He sighed and shook his head.  
"Trouble with the little lady" said Morris sarcastically.  
Slade didn't take him on, he wasn't in the mood for this prats comments.  
"Grisham is looking for you" continued Morris "I must warn you she's on the war path"

"Grisham, shit" muttered Slade remembering her threats from the night before.  
This was it there was nothing for it, he needed to use that machine and he needed to use it now, he put his head down and turned to walk out "SLADE" came Grisham's voice.

He didn't listen he just carried on walking, just making it to the lift before the doors closed, he took a deep breath relieved he'd avoided her and bought himself some time.

It took him a hour or so to reach Holly's flat, of course he knew if she found out he had broken in, used the machine and gone against everything she had said then the chances of them ever sorting their love lives out would be a million to one.

He had done this before and totally messed up, he'd broken in, used the machine, lost the watch, got tied up, shot and almost blown to pieces.  
If Holly hadn't come to his rescue he certainly wouldn't be here today.  
He felt guilty at the thought of this, he even started having second thoughts, but what else could he do? this case was a mystery, no leads, no witnesses, just a dead body found sliced and diced in the football clubs changing rooms.

No, he had to use the machine, he took a deep breath and walked in, merely managing to avoid Danny the handyman, he could do without questions from him.  
Using the stairs to get up to Holly's flat he blocked out any negative thoughts that tried entering his head, he picked the lock and went in.

Smiling to himself he entered the room where the time machine was kept, closing the doors behind him made the room fill with flashing lights and high pitched sounds "thank god I don't have epilepsy" he chuckled as he walked over to the complicated looking gadget.

With the flick of a few buttons and the pull of a few leavers he was away, the machine sprang into action, causing blue lights to shoot from the bottom of the contraption and fill the room, the screens flashed and flickered, there was a loud sound as the lights and noises subsided.

He grinned grabbing the watch and placing it in his pocket, he wasn't going to risk having it strapped round his wrist this time.

The machine had taken him back to the night of the murder, he didn't have much time to get to the football ground, the match would be just starting the second half he predicted, this meant he could get there, hide in the changing rooms and start his watch and wait operation.

"Simple as ABC" he said confidently.  
He made his way out the building and flagged down a taxi cab to take him to the football ground.

After paying the driver he hid in the car park, patiently waiting for a steward to come along, he didn't have to wait long.  
He quietly crept up behind the man in question and gave him full blown punch on the back of the head, knocking him out, he then stole the mans stewards jacket and made his way into the stadium and towards the changing area where he hid in a locker and waited patiently.

He heard the final whistle go and began to watch intently as the players returned to the changing room, he scanned over them until his eyes spied out Thomas Batt - the soon to be victim of this cases brutal murder.

He watched the man wander un steadily around, weaving in and out of his team mates before collapsing on the floor, the team rallied round him until he came round.

'Well so far so good, everything fits in' he thought to himself while checking the time, he then realised that he would have to book into a hotel, he couldn't go home as he was already there.

Suddenly he heard an almighty scream, the changing rooms were now empty except for a remaining two people! he looked on as he saw the teams coach stand over Thomas Batt, a knife in his hand, blood dripping off the end.

He placed a hand over his mouth, he began to feel sick as he watched the body of Thomas being dragged into the showers, this was his chance to escape.

Carefully opening the locker he crept over to the shower area and popped his head round entrance, the sight before him made him gag.  
"Who's there!" Came the murders voice, Slade had just enough time to run out un noticed.

He spent the night in a hotel and began planning his next move, he still had plenty of time before he had to return to the machine, he lay in bed thoughts filling his mind, he was contemplating going back to his flat to watch himself and Holly make love.

But he couldn't risk meeting himself so that was out of the question, so he peacefully drifted off to sleep...

_**Thanks for reading people! Chapter 4 coming soon!**_  
_**Twitter;**_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back people, here is chapter 4, please review or comment if you can.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Slade was awake bright and early the next morning, he was feeling extremely proud of himself, normally Holly would be time travelling with him, but not this time.  
He still felt guilty about going behind her back, but he had managed to convince himself that if she understood him more then she would approve.

He nodded to himself as the words went through his brain for the millionth time.

Pathetic words indeed.

He got washed and dressed then headed down to check out.  
Now all he had to do was think of way to explain to Grisham how he had managed to solve the murder of footballer - Thomas Batt.

Preferably missing out the fact he had time travelled, hid in the changing rooms and witnessed the whole thing, not to mention injuring a car park steward and committing theft.

He chuckled to himself as he left the hotel and headed to the road side where he flagged down a taxi.  
He went back to the machine and brought himself back to the present, proud that he'd managed to get away with it, Holly would never find out.

Before leaving the flat he made himself a coffee and took a packet of sandwiches from the fridge.

He now had a plan, he would go and intimidate the football teams coach, get him to confess to the murder, arrest him and take him back to HQ - simple, case closed.

He found the man in question and did just that, he proudly walked him with himself handcuffed to him.  
A proud look on his, he explained to Grisham the situation and got back into her good books.

Now he had to talk to Holly, he took a deep breath and knocked her office door, she called for him to come in, she was sat at her desk reading through some toxicology results "I um arrested the teams coach" he informed hesitantly.  
She looked up but didn't reply.

He cautiously walked a little closer "I should have more belief in myself"  
"Your right" she muttered keeping her head down.  
"Listen Holly, can we start again, I honestly didn't mean things to come out the way they did last night"  
She shrugged her shoulders, got up then shoved past him answering him with a stern "whatever"

"Holly, please let me come over tonight and cook us a nice meal?" He suggested with an almost begging tone in his voice.  
Holly took in a breath and reluctantly agreed before ushering him out of her office.

He was now on a natural high, he had solved the case of the missing murder, kept his job safe and was sorting things out with the love of his life.

Later that evening.

Slade knocked on Holly's door with his bag full of ingredients and a cheesy grin on his face, she answered looking sexier than ever "phaww Holly" the words slipped out, she placed her finger over his lips and pulled him into the flat, she closed the door and stood with her hands on her hips licking her lips, she had clearly forgiven him.

He dropped the bag he held and kissed her, they kissed their way into Holly's bedroom and fell onto the bed, undressing each other as they kissed.

He began to lick her around her nipples till they were pert and erect. He then began to nibble them gently but firmly. His hand slipping between her legs, gently teasing her with his fingers.

Easing one finger inside her whilst still nibbling on her perfect breasts, he then kissed her all the way down over her stomach and through her pubic hair then down her left thigh, Kissing and licking all the way.

He then kissed her left foot and began making his way back up her leg, when he got to near the top he gives a tantalising quick lick at her clitoris before moving down her right thigh.

She moaned with pleasure as he kissed her right foot and worked his way back up, he reached the top of her thigh and started to gently lick her clit.  
She groaned loudly enjoying every minute.

He licked fast and hard, slow and gentle, occasionally sliding his tongue into her pussy hole. Her nipples were rock hard.  
She was wriggling her hips around in ecstasy then suddenly she arched up her back and let out a groaned of pleasure "oh Slade...".

She orgasmed hard and fast, he stopped licking and pulled her up and around so she was on top of him, he smiled and put his hard penis in her ready open hand, she slipped him in and began to ride him hard and deep, the slow and tenderly.

He thrust upwards inside her getting as deep as he could, In and out, hard and fast, caressing her breasts with both hands.  
All of a sudden she let out another moan, she was ready again, they both speeded up and came together, he filled her deep with warm cum.

She settle down on his chest and kissed him as he slowly softened inside her.

After a short time Slade chucked some boxers and his shirt on and made his way to the kitchen to start dinner, Holly soon joined him.

"Um Slade" she asked "have you been here today?"  
He froze on the spot.  
"Been here?" He questioned "don't be silly"  
Holly was stood by an open fridge "there was a packet of sandwiches in here this morning and they're not there now"  
Slade chuckled "that Danny eh"  
Holly closed the fridge door and walked over to his side "why would Danny be in my flat steeling sandwiches?" She asked.

"Must be the borrowers then" chuckled Slade, the words FUCK, FUCK, FUCK circling his mind.  
"You've been here haven't you? No wonder you solved that crime in double quick time! Slade how could you! You bastard!" She screamed slapping him hard on the cheek.

"Get out! Get out of this flat!"  
"Holly please I can explain!" He protested his hands held up.  
"Your always explaining things! Now out!" She wailed hitting and slapping him down the hall and out the door.

He was left in the corridor red cheeked and half naked...

_**Thanks again for reading people! Really hope you enjoyed the story!**_  
_**Twitter;**_  
_**Covblazebabe**_


End file.
